Shinobi of Force
by Tailed Beast King
Summary: At the Valley of the End, both Naruto and Sasuke get sent to another universe. Read as they face new challenges in both love and war. They might be lemons later on. There is also some warnings about the story that is explained beforehand.
1. Author's Note

Before you read this story, I would like to explain a few things before any of you mention it in the comments.

1- I know that this story will seem kind of rushed and there will be a couple of time skips.

2- Don't mention my grammar. I don't mind if you mention spelling because that will help but telling me about my grammar is annoying so please don't.

3- If you read this story and think it is similar to another, then you would be right. I got the idea for this story from 'Naruto of the Jedi Order' V1 and V2. But I had a few different ideas and thought you would all like.

4- They will get a wardrobe change. I just have to find something that will suit them both until hey can become Jedi's. If you have an idea then please leave it in the review or PM.

.  
>.<p>

If you have any questions then please PM me, do NOT leave it in the reviews.

Thank you.


	2. Entering A New World

Naruto watched as Sasuke charged a Chidori. But because of the curse mark, the Chidori changed into a black silvery colour. Naruto then charged his own Rasengan and because of the Kyuubi's chakra, the ball turned red. Both stared at each other, preparing the attack that would change everything. Suddenly, they both lunged at each other from the sides of the Valley of the End.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

When they clashed, their attacks caused a shockwave of power to erupt. Both attacks seemed equal in power, neither overpowering the other. Then suddenly, a void of chakra appeared. Taking this opportunity when he saw Naruto distracted for a second, Sasuke thrusted his attack straight into Naruto's chest, causing Naruto to use his Rasengan to scratch Sasuke's headband. The giant ball of chakra that they were inside expanded more and began to destroy the walls of the Valley. As it began to grow more and more, neither Naruto nor Sasuke noticed something opening from thin air right beneath them.

In a great explosion, everything became quiet apart from the raging waterfall. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke were present, meaning the end of their battle.

* * *

><p>In the palace on Naboo, the newly elected Queen Padme walked down a hallway towards the doors to her bed chambers. She was tired and just wanted to rest because for the entire day she has done nothing but work. As she reached for the doors, a bright light appeared from between the doors, shocking the Queen as they quickly disappeared. She shouted for help, and could hear footsteps in the distance. Curiosity getting the better of her, Padme opened he door's slowly and widened her eye's in shock when she saw two teenagers, who looked a little bit older than her, unconscious and in a small crater. Running towards them, she ran towards the blond and quickly checked for a pulse. Feeling one, she sighed in relief as a few guards ran into her room "Quickly get them to the medical bay!" she ordered "We'll question them afterwards but right now they may need medical attention" The guards nodded and picked both boy's up and rushed towards their destination.<p>

After a while, Padme made her way into the Med Bay, not the least bit tired due to what happened. Reaching the room, the doctor quickly noticed her and bowed "Your Majesty"

Padme quickly bowed back before asking "How are our two...guests?" she asked, not knowing what their status is at the moment.

"Well they are unconscious and their injuries are severe but they appear to be healing at an abnormal rate" answered the doctor "They will most likely awaken soon and, just as a precaution, we have had them both restrained"

"Please inform me when they are awake" she said with a nod before both she and the doctor heard groaning. Looking, they saw both teens awake.

Rushing over to them, the doctor began to check over them "W-Where am I?" questioned the blond in a groggy tone. Looking over, he saw his friend also look at him "Sasuke? What happened?"

"I don't know" replied the raven haired boy.

"You are currently in the Medical Bay" said the doctor, scaring the two as they didn't know he was there "May I ask what your names are?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" answered the blond "And that's Sasuke Uchiha. Now may I ask a question?" The doctor nodded "Why are we cuffed to the bed?"

The doctor was about to answer until Padme decided to make herself known "The reason you are both restrained is because you both suddenly appeared in my chambers"

"Who are you?" asked Naruto, causing the doctor to stare at him in shock "What?"

"This is Queen Padme" he said, emphasising the word 'Queen'. Padme glared at the doctor as she had wanted to keep that a secret, but sighed knowing she couldn't hide it now.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow "So we are restrained because we somehow appeared in your bedroom and you need to be able to see if we are a threat or not" he said, making the Queen nod at him "Well were not here to hurt anyone. In fact I don't even know where we are. We were in the middle of an exam so we need to finish up here"

Naruto looked at Sasuke strangely "What are you talking about? What exam?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to look at Naruto strangely "The Chunin Exams, Done. What else?"

Widening his eyes, Naruto all but shouted "The exams finished months ago!"

"What?!" shouted Sasuke.

"You...You don't remember?" asked Naruto "How?"

Both Padme and the doctor looked confused as they listened. But believing that they won't hurt her, Padme asked the doctor to release them both "I don't understand" continued Sasuke "What do you mean, I don't remember?" Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes to see if the Uchiha was telling the truth. Not seeing any deceit, he sighed and began to explain everything. From the Curse Mark that Orochimaru gave him and the Sand/Sound Invasion, to the Retrieval Mission. By the time he finished explaining, Sasuke looked shocked beyond belief "All that happened?"

"Yes" answered Naruto before glancing at Padme who looked lost at what they were saying, but also looked very interested to know more "No, may we know where we are? We clearly aren't in Konoha Hospital due to the fact that I don't recognise the doctor here and then there is the fact that I have never heard of you before"

Padme looked at Naruto "Well, I don't know where this Konoha is, but you are in the Palace in Theed, on the planet Naboo" She then noticed that both Naruto and Sasuke appeared to still be very tired "I shall arrange for rooms to be made for you both, so you can recover more"

Naruto nodded and then bowed, remembering that this was the Queen "Thank you, your majesty" Both he and Sasuke got up to leave before they realised that they were only wearing hospital gowns "Can we get our clothes back?" asked Naruto as he blushed from embarrassment. The doctor nodded and Padme quickly left the room so they could change "Why is it that only our pants survived?" asked Naruto as he and Sasuke both looked at the remains of their tops.

"Don't know" muttered Sasuke as they only had pants to put on. The only other piece of clothing that survived was their headbands, but they decided to put them in their pockets for now. "Naruto?" questioned Sasuke "Where did you get that scar?" he asked, pointing to the large one just over the blond's heart.

Naruto looked down "I don't know" he lied "I'll probably figure it out soon though" Sasuke didn't say anything but knew his friend was lying. They both exited the Med Bay and were greeted by the Queen along with five guards that were holding weapons that neither Naruto nor Sasuke knew of "Sorry about the wait" apologised Naruto, not noticing that Padme was blushing up a storm when she looked at him and his figure.

"T-This way" she said and quickly looked away to hide her blush. Naruto just looked confused but Sasuke smirked when he saw what just happened.

* * *

><p>Later that night, both Naruto and Sasuke were in a room that held two beds. Finding it better than nothing, they just laid down "Hey, Sasuke" called Naruto, getting the Uchiha's attention "How do you think we managed to get into another world?" he asked. Both were escorted to their quarters but when they were shown outside, they were absolutely shocked and instantly knew that they could not possible be in Fire Country any more, or any country for that matter. And when Padme told Naruto that they were on the planet Naboo, that lead him to believe that they were not on their world anymore.<p>

"I don't know" answered Sasuke "But we can figure out more tomorrow, so get some rest" he said "And hopefully we can actually get some clothes"

Naruto nodded "Night" he said, closing his eyes.


	3. The Test!

It has now been a week since the events had transpired. During that time, both Naruto and Sasuke learned a lot about where they were and the situation they were in. Right now they were in one of the training rooms that were not in use, so that they could stretch their muscles and train a bit as they haven't done much for the past week. They have also gotten a change of clothes, much to Naruto's chagrin since there was no orange **(Just think of basic robes)**

They were practising their training in secret with only a select few that knew. These people are Padme, her guard Captain Panaka, her personal hand-maid, and R2-D2. R2-D2 at first freaked both Naruto and Sasuke because they had never seen anything like it before.

"Hey, how's that Chidori coming along?" asked Naruto as he jumped away from Sasuke, both panting lightly.

"Quite well actually" answered Sasuke, happy that Naruto told him of that particular jutsu "I'm just trying to learn it without the hand signs now" He then smirked in Naruto's direction "What about you and your Rasengan?"

Naruto's left eye began to twitch as he was still practising his chakra control so he could learn to do the Rasengan without a clone "It's getting there" he answered.

Padme, listened and was once again curious about these abilities they keep mentioning. She had them explain it but it only sounded like the Force to her, but at the exact same time it sounded different. She has been meaning to call for a Jedi to appear so that their questions could be answered. Pressing a button that allowed her to talk to the two boys, she said "If you wouldn't mind, could you please demonstrate your abilities"

Naruto and Sasuke looked at Padme before nodding. Crossing his fingers, he shouted "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and a single clone appeared showing that his chakra control was good enough because he usually made at least twenty. Padme and the others with her widened their eyes at this. Naruto and his clone then began to make a Rasengan before the clone dispersed and Naruto slammed his attack into a training dummy "Rasengan!" he shouted as an explosion appeared and created a small dust cloud. When it cleared it showed that the dummy was fine apart from the spiral like pattern on its stomach area. But when it turned around, the dummy had its entire back blown off. Sasuke actually whistled at that, impressed with his friends work "Your turn"

Sasuke nodded and went through a small set of hand signs faster than anyone has seen before. He then grabbed his right wrist and tensed his hand as lightning appeared crackling around it. He then ran at the wall at an incredible speed "Chidori!" he shouted as he thrusted his hand straight into the wall, causing a massive explosion to appear. When it cleared, it showed a massive crater in the wall with spider like cracks going all over it. Taking his arm out of the wall, he spoke to the onlookers "Even though my Chidori looked more powerful, it is about the same strength as Naruto's Rasengan"

Padme smiled when she saw this, as if her mind was made up "I've decided" she said, mainly to herself "I am wanting to make them my personal bodyguards"

"What?!" shouted Captain Panaka, not expecting to hear this "Milady, with all due respect, my ability to protect you is second to none"

"I'm not saying you aren't capable of protecting me" said the Queen, silencing the Captain "I just know that you would rather do more than just be by my side. Besides, I trust Naruto and Sasuke and I know they can help. I also want you to test them so that I can tell for sure"

The Guard thought it over before nodding "Very well, Milady. I shall have everything set up within the week"

* * *

><p>"Why are we here again?" asked Naruto as he and Sasuke both stood within the training area once again. It has been five days since Padme's decision.<p>

Sighing in annoyance, Sasuke looked at Naruto "We are here because we are being tested to see if we can become Queen Padme's guards" he explained.

"Oh!" realised Naruto before looking like he was thinking "So who are we fighting against?" Sasuke only shrugged in response. Suddenly, the doors to the room opened to reveal Captain Panaka, alone "Were going to fight you?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow before Sasuke smacked the back of his head with a sigh.

Looking at the Captain, Sasuke bowed in respect "Are you here for our test, Captain?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking" replied the man "I shall be the one testing you. If I find you good enough, then I shall do everything I can to make you both Queen Padme's personal bodyguards" he explained.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked confused "Personal bodyguards? But we have only been here a week" began Sasuke.

"Yes, but my Queen, for whatever reason, has put her faith in you both" said Panaka "Even though I do not believe this is a good idea, I want you both to pass. So, do your worse" he said, getting into a stance.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and they both smirked before getting into their own respective stances. No one moved for an entire minute, they just stared at each other, wondering if the other will move first. Naruto suddenly shot forward, still not one to wait for long. The Captain only had a second before he moved and blocked a punch that was aimed for his chest. He had to admit that the strength behind the attack was impressive as well as Naruto's speed. Bringing his arm up, he deflected Naruto's next attack which was a spin kick. He never noticed Sasuke suddenly appear behind him with a sweeping kick that knocked him over.

As Panaka stood back up with haste, Naruto created two clones to distract the Captain as he ran over to Sasuke "His strength is excellent and I would say at Academy to Genin level, judging by his blocking. I don't know about his speed but his reaction time is at Chunin level" said Naruto, surprising Sasuke at the information "What?" asked Naruto, seeing Sasuke's surprised look.

"I've never seen you be smart before" he said, making a tick mark appear above the blonds brow. He was about to shout at the Uchiha until a look of confusion "Now what?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto glanced at Panaka only to see one clone "I don't know but I suddenly just saw myself fight Panaka. But I think it was my clone" he said as both watched the last clone dispel. Naruto scrunched his face up before widening his eyes "I can remember what that clone saw as well!"

Sasuke hummed for a moment, keeping an eye on the opponent in case he tried anything "The Shadow Clone Jutsu, with the amount you could summon and with their memories returning to you, which could give you a massive edge in training and in battles. But we'll have to test it later. Let's finish this first"

Smirking all of the sudden, Naruto said to Sasuke "I hope you remember how we fought Zabuza for the first time" Sasuke looked at Naruto in confusion before a look of understanding appeared on his face "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" this time, Naruto put more chakra into his jutsu and around a hundred clones appeared, with every one of them charging. Whilst the Captain was distracted, the original Naruto quickly transformed into a Wind Shuirken with Sasuke preparing to throw.

"Demon Wind Shuriken!" shouted Sasuke as the last clone was finished and Panaka on his knees panting in exhaustion "Windmill of Shadows!" The 'blade' began to spin, and Sasuke jumped high in the air.

_'That blade could curve in the air'_ thought Panaka as he assessed the weapon and his options _'Meaning I have to be careful if I dodge. But where's that blond boy?'_ he thought before seeing Sasuke reach a height and threw the shuriken at him. The Captain watched it as it flew towards him, and when he figured in which direction it will curve towards, dodged to his side, making the weapon miss him completely "You'll have to do better than that!" taunted the Captain before hearing a puff of smoke and feeling a blade lightly touching his neck.

"I don't think we do" said Naruto from behind.

Trying to think of a way out, Panaka could think of nothing. So, with a sigh and a smile, he said loudly "You win, I surrender!"

Smiling at his victory, Naruto took away the kunai and jumped in the air "Yeah! We did it!" Sasuke just smirked from where he stood.

Standing up and taking a deep breath to calm himself, Panaka said "I promised to do everything I could to make you Queen Padme's personal bodyguards, and I will do just that"

"Thank you" said both Naruto and Sasuke as they bowed.

* * *

><p>It has been a few months since the test and everything was good for everyone. Padme had gotten what she wanted and that was for her new best friends to become her personal bodyguards. She also made sure to have Panaka be a Captain out in the field. But a few things confused her. One was that she couldn't help but feel odd around Naruto and she didn't know why. The other was the thought of having a Jedi appear and take them away to train scared her but she knew it would be the best for them both.<p>

Also during the month, Naruto discovered that Sasuke's Curse Mark was gone. Which led him to believe that the Curse Mark was affecting the Uchiha's mind and memories, and when they entered this dimension, it must have done something that got rid of the mark. His memories must have reset to the second he received the mark. For Naruto, this meant that he can have another start with his 'brother' and vice-versa.


End file.
